


Archangel Smut

by amazinmango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND CASMUFFIN TOSSED IN THERE, Archangel smut, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Multi, XD, have fun, let's be honest Gabe gets up to some weird shit but we love it anyway, man woman other, technically the angels could be anything, they're archangels, tumblr drabble, what??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinmango/pseuds/amazinmango
Summary: Goofy little tumblr drabble that I thought of whilst upon the commode.





	

Michael is thorough and measured. Michael is strong yet restrained. Michael is broad shoulders and sweat and trashy book covers wrapped in smooth skin and duty. Michael will make you say yes, again and again.

Lucifer is a long, languorous fuck, an endless and exquisite torture, more his pleasure than yours. You will eventually succumb, you will eventually break, on his terms alone. He soaks up the pieces of your shattered defiance and cradles them while you watch, while you beg for more until it’s you holding up the pieces to him yourself.

Gabriel is dirty and kinky and fast, clever and unexpected and funny. He’s annoying and quick and has far too much energy. He makes you laugh, he makes you angry, he’s a little shit and you pretend to hate it as you both know you’ll come back for more.

Raphael is arrogant and assured and powerful, not dissimilar to Michael. He has no cause to feel inadequate, and his confidence rocks you in place. Raphael possesses stamina that will far outlast yours, and he likes it that way, likes knowing you’ll fall first, always.

And Castiel–well, Cas is off the market.


End file.
